Bring Me To Life
by miixaoo
Summary: My 2nd tag... thanks amy... thanks alot


I would like to send Amy a very sarcastic thank you for tagging me once again. But you know what this means… WAR! Lol… let's see who cracks first and let me just tell you that I'm very competitive.

Rules are as follows:

Pick your favorite pair. Turn on you source of music and place it on shuffle. Write ten songfics for the first ten songs that play (don't be a party pooper and cheat by skipping songs you don't like) You only get to write while the song is playing. Once the song ends the songfic is also done. Then as a reward for participating in the game… you get to pick 5 writers to tag.

**My tags:**

**1. Lovely Heavenly Sarai**

**2. nimakitty**

**3. JonasFan101**

**4. SweetSerenityPeacexRose**

**5. Amy4156 (you brought it upon yourself)**

I tried to tag people who haven't been tagged before, except Amy of course but she knows why. If I did tag you a second time I'm really sorry! Please don't seek revenge on me!

**1. "Bring Me To Life" - Evanescence**

He sat by her hospital bed, holding her hand. It's been three weeks since he's seen her sparkling blue eyes. Three weeks since he's heard her contagious laugher. Three weeks since he's been happy.

He sat by her side, wishing and hoping that she would wake up and come back to him. He did everything he could think of. He sang to her, he talked to her; never getting a response. But he never gave up hope, even when everyone else started too. Placing his head down on the bed, he prayed again, for the millionth time. "Come on Miley, don't give up on me."

"Joe?"

He looked up, searching for the source of the voice when he met those blue eyes he had missed so much.

**2. "Toxic" - Britney Spears**

He backed her up against the wall, grinning at her with a devious look in his eye. With one fluid movement, he crashed his lips onto hers. His kiss full of aggression but at the same time passion. She tried to stay strong and not succumb to his ways, but his kisses left her breathless.

She was slipping under his spell, getting lost in the passion. She knew it was wrong. He was her boyfriend's brother and her best friend. But he was like a drug to her, she just couldn't say no. "Joe," she moaned as he broke away from her, trailing kisses down her collarbone.

**3. "I'm With You" - Avril Lavigne**

Miley sat by herself on the deserted beach, tears streaming down her cheeks.. The dark, starless sky mirroring her emotions. She didn't know what she was doing with her life anymore. Nothing was the same, no one was the same. Everyone had changed and deserted her, and now she was all alone on this cold, lonely night.

"Hey, are you ok?" she heard a voice ask. She looked up, wiping the tears from her eyes to find a handsome face looking back at her. She nodded, looking back towards the ocean. "You don't look like you're alright." he said, sitting down next to her. "My name's Joe. What's yours?"

"Miley," she answered. He nodded, turning his gaze towards the ocean also. They sat there in silence, a comfortable silence. "What are you doing here?" Miley asked.

"I just thought you would need company." he answered, flashing a crooked grin at her.

"Why? You don't even know me."

"But no one likes to be alone and you're not alone if I'm with you." he said, making Miley genuinely smile for the first time in months.

**4. "Never Far Behind" - Aly & AJ**

Joe was reading yet another article on an infamous gossip sight about Miley and her so called boyfriends. He shook his head, wondering who kidnapped his best friend and replaced her with this attention seeking teenager. She was ignoring her morals and tarnishing her reputation. But he knew the real Miley was somewhere within the troubled teen and that she would come back to him. Until then, he would wait and continue to support her.

He sighed, pulling out his iPhone. Scrolling down his contact list, he stopped on her name. "Miles, I hope you're doing ok. Just know that I'm here for you when you need me. -Joe." he read out loud before pressing the send button.

**5. "Rockstar" - Hannah Montana**

Miley got up extra early that morning to get ready for school. She took careful consideration into what she wore and how she did her hair today. There was one particular senior that she wanted to make an impression on. Joe Jonas. Joseph Adam Jonas. He was the captain of the football team, homecoming king, Mr. Popular.

He never once glanced her way, but she still put forth the effort. She had the mindset that they were perfect for each other. If only he knew the real her.

**6. "Beep" - Pussycat Dolls**

"Dude, I'm gonna get that girl tonight." Joe said to his brother, pointing to the brunette in the middle of the dance floor.

"In your dreams Joe. She's shot down every guy in this room at least once."

"Just watch me." Joe replied, walking away from the bar and through the crowd to his target. He turned to wink at his brother before turning back to her. "Hey beautiful, what's your name?"

"Miley," she replied, flashing him a smile. "And no I'm not interested."

"How did you know what I was going to ask?" Joe smirked, his eyes scanning her up and down.

"I just know," she answered. "Have fun tonight." she said as she turned to walk away, looking back over her shoulder to flash him one of her million dollar smile.

Joe's shoulders slumped, bummed that he was rejected. He turned back towards the bar, catching his brother's eye who was laughing at him.

**7. "G.N.O." - Miley Cyrus**

She looked down at the caller ID, Joe's name flashing back at her for the millionth time in two hours. She didn't understand, he broke up with her but wants to keep calling her. Fed up with his antics she picked up. "Stop calling me," she yelled, hanging up on him. But just like before, the ringing started again. Annoyed she picked up. "What?" she snapped.

"Geez Miles, I was just called to see how you were doing with the break-up. No need to bite my head off."

"Sorry Emily. Joe's just been calling nonstop." Miley sighed, laying back onto her bed.

"Well then lets do something about that."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Let's have a GNO!" Emily cried, making Miley laugh at the fact that her best friend just quoted one of her songs.

**8. "Lie About Us" - Avant**

"I can't do this anymore Joe. I can't keep keeping this a secret. It's not right." Miley said, throwing her hands around in frustration. He walked up towards her, wrapping his arms around her. But she didn't want him to touch her and pounded her fist against his chest.

"Miley I know. But I want to find a nice way to tell her that I fell in love with somebody else." he replied, holding her tighter to stop her from beating him. "Just wait a little bit longer."

"I don't know if I can keep waiting."

Joe looked into Miley's eyes, cupping her face in his hands. "Just a little longer Miles. I promise. Then we'll no longer have to lie and will be able to tell the world that we're in love. Just a little bit longer Miley, wait just a little bit longer."

"I'll wait just a little bit longer."

**9. "The Kill" - 30 Seconds to Mars **(it's crappy… I could not think of anything to write for this stupid song)

"This is it Joe, I'm done!" Miley yelled, throwing random objects at him. He scrambled to his feet, dodging the flying junk headed at him.

"Fine! Just quit and run away like you always do!" he rebuked, diving behind the bed.

"Don't turn this around on me." she screamed. "Marrying you was the biggest mistake of my life!"

"You said you wanted more out of our relationship. So I did the first thing I could think of."

"So you asked me to marry you out of pity?" she asked, anger written across her face. "This is it, I'm finished with you. I'm done trying to be someone else for you." She wrenched the wedding ring off her finger, throwing it at him. "This was all a lie."

**10. "Umbrella" (cover) - Mandy Moore**

Miley stood at the back entrance of the venue, watching the rain fall. She had to get to her bus but it was parked all the way on the other side of the parking lot. She stooped down, rolling up her jeans before taking a deep breath and bolted out the door. Halfway there she slipped and fell into a puddle. She groaned, trying to push herself up when a hand grabbed her arm, pulling her to her feet.

"You can stand under my umbrella ella ella ay ay ay," Joe sang, smirking down at her as he held an umbrella over her. "Under my umbrella ella ella ay ay ay."

"Funny Joe." Miley said, standing there drenched to the bone. "But thanks."

"Told you I'll be here forever. Said I'll always be a friend. Took an oath, I'ma stick it out till the end." he continued singing.

"Alright Joe, I get it."

"Now that it's raining more than ever, told you we'll still have each other. You can stand under my umbrella ella ella ay ay ay…" he trailed off, leaning in to capture her lips in a kiss.

* * *

My first attempt at writing Moe. I felt like I cheated on Niley… lol

OK… so if you could pick one songfic, from all the ones that I've done so far, both moe and niley, for me to turn into a full length story. Which one would it be? Leave your choice in a review and I'll take your recommendation into consideration. His Part of Her Future will most likely end soon, therefore I need to start planning for another story.


End file.
